One Rainy Day
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Bahkan orang tertutup pun dapat menjadi gila karena rindu. (NARUSASU) Happy Reading!


ONE RAINY DAY

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

NARUSASU

.

Happy Reading

.

Bunyi guntur dan cipratan air hujan terdengar dari dalam rumah berukuran minimalis. Seorang pemuda tengah duduk diam seraya memandang keluar, melihat tetesan air hujan yang sejak dua jam yang lalu tidak kunjung berhenti dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang sih?" gumamnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan cepat untuk mencari ponselnya di dalam kamar.

Ia mengambil benda kecil itu lalu membaca pesan yang terpampang di sana.

Satu telepon tidak terjawab, dari seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu sedari tadi. Dengan gusar ia menelepon kembali nomor tersebut, menunggu lama untuk diangkat.

"Halo?"

"Brengsek! Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?!"

"Biasa saja kenapa?! Kenapa kau malah membentakku?! Jemput aku sekarang?!"

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya, karena tidak biasanya sosok itu berkata demikian.

'Jangan-jangan...'

"Oi! Kau masih ada disana? Cepat.. hik.. jemput aku!" sosok di seberang sana berkata kembali.

Masih dengan telepon di telinga kananya, ia mengambil jaket miliknya lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar, "Kau ada dimana?"

"Mana aku tahu! Dasar pegawai sialan! Dia mengusirku dari sana padahal aku mengantuk sekali. Sialan!" racau sosok itu kembali.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghela nafas, sosok yang tengah di teleponnya ini memang tahan sekali dengan alkohol, namun sekali lolos, dia bakal bertingkah lebih parah dari pemabuk lainnya. "Nyalakan GPS mu. Aku akan melacakmu lewat GPS."

"Hn. Sudah! Cepat kesini!"

"Iya-iya.."

"Jaa Naa sayang~"

"Hmm..."

Pemuda itu mengambil payung lalu berjalan keluar rumah, pandangannya masih mengarah pada GPS yang terpasang di ponsel pintar miliknya, melacak keberadaan pria mabuk yang tengah berkeliaran di tengah hujan.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Jalan kaki saja lah.." gumamnya lalu setelah memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam sakunya, ia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah.

#.#.#.#.#

Sesosok pemuda lain tengah duduk pasrah di trotoar jalan, bajunya telah basah oleh air hujan, padahal tepat di belakangnya terdapat tempat teduh yang walaupun sempit namun lumayan bisa membuatnya terhindar dari hujan.

Namanya aja orang mabuk, akal sehat seakan menghilang begitu saja kan?

Dan pemuda yang berada di rumah tadi hanya memandang sosok itu dengan pandangan paling malas sedunia.

"Terdampar di tempat seperti ini, huh?" pemuda itu memandang sekelilingnya, sosok itu tengah duduk di dekat tumpukan sampah yang semakin bau karena air hujan.

Sosok itu memandangnya sengit lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya, "Kenapa kau lemot sekali?! Lama Naruto! Kau lama!"

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu menghela nafasnya lalu menangkap tangan yang teracung tersebut, memaksa pemuda berambut hitam itu bangkit dari duduknya.

Setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya, mengalungkan tangan kanan pemuda itu pada lehernya, membuat sosok raven tersebut semakin menempel pada punggung lebarnya.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan berat badan sang pemuda, sedangkan payungnya ia senderkan di pundak kanannya, kepala pirangnya juga menahan payung tersebut agar tidak terjatuh, lagi pula hujan tidak separah tadi.

Naruto berjalan dalam diam. Ia marah. Kenapa? Karena lagi-lagi melihat Sasuke – Kekasihnya – mabuk parah, terdampar di tempat yang tidak elit, dan lagi-lagi di tengah hujan.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, pandanganya kosong menerawang jalanan yang basah, mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jawab atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu."

"Jatuhkan saja brengsek!" sentak Sasuke kesal. "Untuk menjemputku saja kau sudah sekesal ini, kenapa menjemput klienmu dan menunggunya selama 2 jam kau tampak biasa saja!?"

"Aku tidak marah karena menjemputmu! Lagi-lagi kau mabuk dan terdampar di tengah hujan. Aku khawatir padamu! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" balas Naruto tak kalah kesal.

"Memangnya kau peduli hah?! Dimana kau selama seminggu ini? Kau datang hanya untuk kesal padaku. Kalau kau membenciku, bilang saja!" racau Sasuke kembali. Ia melampiaskan perasaannya pada sosok komandan kepolisian Konoha itu.

Sasuke tahu sekali jika pekerjaan menjadi polisi lebih berat dari dirinya yang hanya bertindak di dalam gedung, menyelidiki ini dan itu demi kepentingan masyarakat. Tetapi tetap saja..

Rasa rindu saat ditinggalkan bertugas masih bisa ia rasakan. Wajar kan? Dia hanya manusia biasa. Apalagi ditinggalkan hampir satu minggu tanpa kabar apapun.

Sosok pirang itu terdiam, pandangannya mulai menyendu.

"Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar apapun selama satu minggu ini. Ada kasus besar di Konoha, semua warga Konoha akan terlibat jika kasus ini tidak segera di selesaikan."

"Huh, memangnya aku peduli."

"Jangan egois Sasuke! Seluruh warga Konoha itu termasuk kedua orang tua kita! Keluarga kita! Bahkan kita sendiri! Kasus ini belum selesai tetapi aku harus pulang untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu! Mengertilah.. Kumohon.." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kirinya, kedua matanya terpejam.

"Gomen.."

Pandangan Naruto mulai melembut, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga minta maaf, aku tidak menjelaskan hal ini terlebih dahulu kepadamu, aku juga jarang meluangkan waktu untukmu." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Akal sehat sang Uchiha sudah mulai nampak. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam pada pundak Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin basah oleh air mata.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri bodoh, sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain." Ujarnya serak.

Naruto membenarkan gendongannya dan juga payungnya lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan kasus ini, lalu setelah itu aku akan melamarmu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi, masalah mereka telah terselesaikan oleh senyuman.

.

.

END

.

.

Soal kasus itu, bayangin aja Konoha di serang teroris atau apalah. (?)

Buat fic Oneshoot lagi terpendek yang pernah aku buat, maaf kurang ada feelnya nya :3 dan maaf juga Sasuke GAJE banget, lah pingin banget nampilin dia dalam keadaan kacau karena mabuk, ngelantur kesana kemari kayak orang gila gitu wkwkwk

Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya!

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
